Selalu Melihatnya
by Neko La Piercee
Summary: Iris mata sapphire-nya yang selalu aku ingat, dan aku selalu tenggelam ketika melihat sepasang iris itu./Itu memang 'dia', iya, itu memang dia/Gou's story/Gak pandai bikin summary.../penasaran? langsung baca aja deh...
1. Chapter 1

Neko La Piercee present:

**Selalu Melihatnya**

Free! Tetap punyanya paman Kouji Ouji kok...

Yosh! Langsung aja, selamat membaca...

Senin, 12 April

**Gou's POV**

Musim semi ya?

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku sudah menginjak bangku SMA. Wahh.. aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya kalau sudah berada di jenjang dimana banyak yang bilang kalau masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah. Heh, masa mencari jati diri dan tentu saja, ehem, pacar... mungkin?

Oh, iya, hampir saja lupa, perkenalkan aku adalah Matsuoka Gou. Tapi, panggil aku Kou ya? Huh, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka dengan nama ini. Kenapa dari semua nama yang ada di seluruh penjuru Jepang, aku harus bernama 'GOU'? Kenapa tidak Sakura, Hana, Nichi atau yang lain? Dan yang lebih parah, harusnya namaku dan nama kakak laki-lakiku, Matsuoka Rin, bertukar saja? Oh, ayolah...

Teman-temanku sering memanggilku Gou-chan, dan aku selalu kesal terhadap mereka. Terdengar aneh kan kalau nama Gou diberi sufiks –chan? Dan kalian tahu, semenjak di bangku SD dan SMP semua guru, termasuk wali kelasku, saat absen pertama kali selalu menduga bahwa aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Ahhh... sudahlah, sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas 'nama laki-lakiku' ini.

Eh, sampai dimana tadi?

Oh, iya, hari ini adalah hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dan di sekolah baruku ini, Iwatobi Gakuen, terlihat sangat ramai dari luar gerbangnya. Sambil merapatkan almamater sekolah, aku mulai melangkah lebih cepat menuju gerbang sekolah yang kira-kira hanya tinggal 15 meter lagi.

"Gou-chan! Ohayou!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Lagi? Gou-chan? Oh, tolonglah jangan panggil begitu...

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Ia memiliki iris mata coklat hazelnut dan bersurai karamel. Ia adalah Megumi, temanku sejak SMP yang juga diterima di sekolah ini.

"Mou! Megumi-chan! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kou! K-O-U!" ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. Tapi, aku lebih suka memanggilmu Gou. Lagipula namamu 'cantik' kok!" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menekankan pada kata 'cantik'.

"Huh! Ledekanmu itu sangat tidak lucu. Pokoknya mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Gou. Kou saja oke?" pintaku padanya.

"Haiii..." tukasnya disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Ini adalah janji ya! Jika kau memanggilku Gou lagi, aku pasti akan mengutukmu!" ancamku, "eh, ayo cepat masuk! Upacaranya hampir dimulai." Seruku sambil menatap jam tangan kecil yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Oke."

Aku dan Megumi akhirnya cepat-cepat berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja sudut mata kiriku menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang kukenal dulu. Ia adalah Makoto Tachibana. Eh, dilihat dari warna dasinya, sepertinya dia adalah senpaiku. Ohh! Aku baru ingat, ia memang senpaiku. Usianya kan sama dengan Onii-chan. 'Duh, dasar pelupa!' batinku sambil memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Kou-chan?" tanya Megumi yang berada di sampingku.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Hanya merapikan sedikit rambutku, hehehe..." dustaku padanya. Gomen ne Megumi-chan.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas. Tinggal 5 menit sebelum bel upacara." Megumi menarik lenganku sambil berlari kecil menuju kelas. Yah, aku dan Megumi satu kelas lagi.

"Eh? Uhum.." aku mengangguk dan pasrah ketika Megumi menarik lenganku.

Saat itu, aku kembali melirik Makoto-senpai sekilas. Jika memang itu adalah Makoto-senpai, mungkinkah 'Dia' juga bersekolah di sini? Tapi, seharusnya ia bersama Makoto-senpai sekarang. Ahh! Entahlah...

**END of Gou's POV**

Selasa, 13 April

**Normal POV**

Bel istirahat siang telah berbunyi. Semua siswa di Iwatobi Gakuen langsung merasa seakan ini adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Termasuk Gou yang kini sedang duduk di bangkunya bersama Megumi. Ia mengambil bentonya dari dalam loker meja. Perlahan ia membuka bento tersebut, tiba-tiba Megumi berujar sesuatu.

"Ne, Kou-chan, kita makan di lantai atas yuk?" ajaknya.

"Hah? Di lantai atap sekolah maksudmu?" tanya Gou balik.

"Iya. Katanya kalau makan bento sambil menikmati semilir angin disana saat musim semi, pemandangan kota terlihat sangat indah lho!" jelasnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo!" tukas Gou sambil melipat kembali kotak bekalnya.

—SKIP—

Ketika keduanya sudah sampai di atap sekolah, mereka langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melihat pemandangan kota Iwatobi dari atas sambil membuka kotak bekal mereka. Gou dan Megumi berujar satu sama lain mengagumi pemandangan yang benar-benar indah dari atas sana. Sambil bergurau ringan, tentunya.

Ketika itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu menuju lantai bawah terbuka dan keluarlah segerombolan siswa laki-laki. Gou menoleh sebentar setelah pintu terbuka. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat segerombolan siswa itu.

**END Normal POV**

**Gou's POV**

Brakk...

Ketika sedang bercanda dengan Megumi-chan, aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Aku segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membukanya. Saat pintu sudah benar-benar terbuka dan menampilkan siapa yang membukanya, aku menatap kaget pada sosok yang membuka pintu itu. Orang itu adalah Makoto-senpai. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak sendirian, karena ia membuka pintu sambil berbicara pada seseorang.

Aku lebih kaget lagi setelah tahu siapa yang berada dibelakang Makoto-senpai. Ada dua siswa laki-laki lain yang bersamanya. Dan aku tahu persis siapa mereka berdua. Pemuda berambut blonde bernama Hazuki Nagisa, yang sedang bercanda sambil menarik-narik lengan Makoto senpai. Dan yang satu lagi adalah 'dia'.

Dia yang dulu ketika aku pindah sekolah waktu SD selalu kuperhatikan. Pemuda berambut pendek berwarna hitam. Iris mata sapphire-nya yang selalu aku ingat, dan aku selalu tenggelam ketika melihat sepasang iris itu. Itu memang 'dia', iya, itu memang dia, Haruka Nanase-senpai.

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Eh, benarkah itu Haruka-senpai? Aku menaruh sumpit dan menepuk kedua pipiku pelan. 'Ini bukan mimpi! Pria itu memang Haruka-senpai' batinku berusaha meyakinkan hal ini.

"Kou-chan?" Tiba-tiba saja Megumi memanggilku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh, eh? A-ada apa, Megumi-chan?" tanyaku balik sedikit kaget.

"Kau kenapa sih? Daritadi melihat ke arah segerombolan pemuda itu terus?" tanya Megumi, tergambar jelas di wajahnya rasa penasaran.

"Heh? Aku hanya melihat pohon-pohon sakura itu kok! Siapa pula yang melihat segerombolan pemuda itu." Ucapku sambil menyeruput jus jerukku. Mou... maaf Megumi-chan! Lagi-lagi aku bohong padamu.

"Hmm... begitukah? Eh, sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan bento kita, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Tukas Megumi-chan kemudian.

"Ah, iya..." ucapku pelan.

Saat sedang membereskan kotak bekalku, Makoto-senpai tanpa sengaja melihat ke arahku. Karena iris mataku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya mengangguk sekilas padanya dan ia tersenyum singkat dan membalas anggukanku. Ia kembali bernaung bersama Haruka-senpai dan Nagisa. Tepat saat itu pula aku melihat wajah tampan Haruka-senpai sekali lagi. Ia terlihat sama seperti dulu ketika terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah.

'Kau tetap sama seperti dulu, Haruka-senpai' batinku sambil tersenyum singkat melihatnya.

**END of Gou's POV**

**TBC**

**Halo minna, hehehe...**

**Gimana, gimana? Gomen ya kalo aneh, maklum aja masih baru sih di sini. Tapi karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu sejenak buat baca fictnya neko, neko cuma berharap minna-san mau repiu. Repiu apa aja boleh deh, baik saran atau kritik...**

**Pokoknya neko cuma berharap R&R onegaishimasu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, hai...**

**Neko balik lagi nih dari sekian lama hibernasi, hoho...**

**Oiya, di chapter dua ini neko menambahkan chara Haruka, jadi pairingnya sekarang Gou dan Haruka. Neko ganti berpairing kenapa? Karena kasian lihat keadaan gou kayak gitu, neko nggak tega banget kalo cintanya gou bertepuk sebelah tangan, huhuhu.. #peluk gou erat!**

**Yah pokoknya, neko udah neko update, yah walaupun sangat lama, soalnya neko sangat sibuk lho, jadi buat readers sekalian, neko minta maaf kalo updatenya lamaaaaa sekali, hontouni gomenasai.. TT_TT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neko La Piercee present:**

**Selalu Melihatnya**

**Free! Tetap punyanya paman Kouji Ouji kok...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Warning: HaruGou, OOC, tpyo, Romace, dan masih banyak salah yang lain...**

**Yosh! Langsung aja, selamat membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOU'S POV**

"Haahh~..."

Aku menghela napas dengan berat hati. Kenapa kubilang berat hati? Yah, itu semua karena jadwal piket hari libur musim panas. Disaat semua orang sedang asyik bermain dan pergi wisata atau kemah keluarga, aku malah berada di kelas membersihkan seluruh ruangan kelas. Ini semua gara-gara usul Takaru, si ketua kelas. Ia mengusulkan agar meminimalisir ruang kelas yang kotor selama liburan musim panas lebih baik diadakan piket secara bergantian. Libur hanya dua minggu, tapi 30 anak malah disuruh piket bergantian. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak sendirian hari ini, tapi temanku, Ichisa, sedang sakit, maka disinilah aku. Sendirian. Menyapu kelas, menata rak buku, membersihkan kaca jendela, dan menata tempat duduk. Huft! Pegal sekali rasanya.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat latihan mereka..." sesalku lirih sambil duduk salah satu bangku dekat jendela.

Yap, aku kini telah tergabung dalam klub renang Iwatoubi Gakuen, tapi, hanya sebagai manager sih. Habis semua membernya cowok. Kan klub renang ini masih dalam tahap uji coba setelah sekian lama dibubarkan dulu. Dalam klub ini, Makoto-senpai sebagai ketua dan Haruka-senpai sebagai wakil-yang-tak-pernah-aktif-dan-hanya-berenang, huft, panjang juga aku menjelaskan jabatan Haruka-senpai. Dan Nagisa serta Rei hanya member. Sayang sekali, club renang ini hanya berisi lima orang saja, kami sangat kesulitan merekrut siswa lainnya agar mau bergabung dengan club. Banyak dari mereka yang mengatakan, "untuk apa? Sekolah kita sudah dekat dengan laut kan? Berenang saja di laut" atau mungkin seperti ini, "Aku tidak tertarik!". Rata-rata mereka memberikan alasan seperti itu, menyebalkan bukan?

Huh, daripada memikirkan celotehan-celotehan siswa-siswa yang tidak penting itu, lebih baik aku segera pulang karena semua pekerjaan sudah beres. Aku berdiri dari kursi yang tadi kududuki. Kuambil tas selempangku dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. KLEK. Yosh! Pintu kelas sudah terkunci.

"Hmm... setelah ini haruskah aku pulang?" aku bergumam lirih, "lebih baik menyusul Haruka-senpai dan yang lainnya saja ke Kota Nagaku. Tapi, aku kesana naik apa? Penginapan mereka saja aku tidak tahu!" aku mengerutkan bibirku.

Benar. Kali ini sebelum turnamen final kejuaraan lomba renang tingkat daerah dimulai, semua orang sedang berlatih dan sekalian berlibur di Kota Nagaku, kota sebelah Iwatobi. Memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sih, dan bisa di tempuh kurang lebih 2 jam jika membawa mobil pribadi. Di sana, Haruka-senpai dan yang lainnya latihan berenang relay yang nantinya akan dilakukan di perlombaan. 'Pasti latihan mereka sangat menyenangkan...' pikirku.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi. Huh, bagai bangunan yang tak berpenghuni. Tapi, aku tidak setakut Makoto-senpai lho. Yah, karena sekarang kan matahari sedang terik-teriknya di atas langit. Tak terasa ternyata, sudah pukul sebelas siang. Haduh, bagaimana ini... aku menyusul mereka tidak ya? Hmm... tidak deh! Aku tidak tahu jalannya dan belum pernah kesana sekali pun. Daripada nanti aku kesasar dan malah hilang.

"Yap, sudah diputuskan aku tidak akan menyusul mereka. Nanti aku kirim email saja pada Makoto-senpai bahwa aku tiba-tiba saja ada keperluan keluarga, hihihi..." aku terkekeh pelan.

"Terus sekarang, enaknya aku ngapain? Hmm..." aku berpikir keras.

AH! Aku tahu! Berenang di kolam renang sekolah saja!

Kan mumpung sekolah sangat sepi. Tapi, aku tidak bawa baju renang. Eh, tunggu dulu! Sepertinya di loker ganti aku menaruh salah satu baju renang cadanganku. Kuboca periksa dulu deh! Nanti kalau semisalnya ada, ya aku berenang, tapi kalau tidak... terpaksa pulang ke rumah. Huufftt...

Tok tok tok tok...

Hanya suara derap langkahku yang ada di koridor loker ruang ganti. Sedikit ngeri juga sih berjalan sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Segera kutelusuri lemari loker milikku. Ketemu. Aku mencari-cari kuncinya di dalam tas. Tadaa! Ini dia! Yosh, mari kita buka loker ini.

KLEK. Terbuka.

"Yokatta... ternyata memang ada. Ini berarti aku harus berenang! Yeeii! Sudah lama sekali tidak berenang, hehehe..."

Segera saja kusambar baju renang itu dan mengunci lokerku kembali. Satelahnya, aku langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti di dekat kolam renang sekolah. Sesampainya, aku langsung melepas seluruh pakaianku dan mengenakan baju renang merah maroonku. Cha! Ayo berenang!

Aku berjalan dengan langkah senang menuju kolam renang. Sekarang aku berdiri di tepi kolam. Oke, sebelum berenang, lebih baik melakukan pemanasan dulu, agar tidak terjadi otot kram. Aku merenggangkan kedua lenganku ke atas, ke samping kanan, dan ke samping kiri. Yap, kurasa pemanasan selama lima menit sudah cukup. Aku tersenyum senang.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki, menurut teman-temanku, jenjangku menuju tepi kolam. Setelah sampai di pinggir kolam, aku sengaja tidak langsung menceburkan diri ke dalamnya, aku ingin duduk-duduk dulu di tepian kolam. Kumasukkan kedua kakiku ke dalam air, hmm... airnya dingin sekali! Sangat pas di saat terik matahari sampai di ubun-ubun. Kuayunkan pelan kedua kakiku secara bergantian sehingga menimbulkan suara 'kripyak', suara cipratan air. Cukup lama sih aku melakukan hal itu sambil memandang ke dalam kolam. Airnya sangat jernih, tentu saja, airnya sering diganti setiap dua hari sekali, dan kemarin adalah hari dimana air kolam diganti, jadi sekarang terlihat sangat bersih. Wah, aku bersyukur sekali akan bisa berenang di air yang sebersih ini.

"Hmm, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk berenang. Ayo berenang sepuasnya!"

BYUUR!

Kini badanku sudah masuk ke dalam kolam, tapi hanya sebatas sampai dada. Maklum saja, aku tidak bisa kalau berenang di kedalaman lebih dari dua meter. Untuk itu, sekarang aku berenang di pinggir kolam saja yang paling dangkal. Bentuk kolam renang di sekolah ini adalah berbentuk huruf U, jadi yang paling dalam ada di bagian tengah kolam. Perlahan kugerakkan kedua lenganku dan memposisikan tubuhku sejajar dengan lenganku. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit bisa berenang. Memalukan bukan? Masa seorang Matsuoka Gou, adik dari perenang hebat Matsuoka Rin, tidak bisa berenang? Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya! Aku hanya bisa sedikit menguasai gaya dada atau gaya katak. Dan untuk gaya renang yang lain seperti gaya bebas, punggung apalagi kupu-kupu, mungkin hanya akan menjadi impian angan belaka bagiku.

Aku mulai bergerak kesana kemari, berputar-putar saja. Kan juga sudah kubilang tadi kalau aku tidak bisa berenang mengikuti jalur renang yang biasanya digunakan latihan Haruka-senpai dan lainnya. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya sih mencoba sedikit berenang di daerah tengah kolam, asal tidak tengah pas. Dan aku melakukannya. Kuayunkan kakiku untuk berenang menuju daerah sekitar tengah kolam. Dan, Hei! Kurasa dibagian tengah kolam tidak begitu dalam, buktinya biasan lantainya dangat dekat. Ahh, kurasa aku bisa berenang tanpa takut tenggelam jika kedalamannya hanya segitu.

KRAK!

Ah! Sial!

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa otot pergelangan kakiku mengalami kram. Aduh bagaimana ini?! Kakiku sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Aku mencoba meronta berharap dapat bergerak ke tepi kolam. Tapi kurasa tempatku berada sekarang lumayan jauh dari tepi kolam. Siapapun! Siapapun... tolong aku! Aku akan tenggelam!

Aku sudah tidak kuat!

"Hap, hap... t-tol... t-tol... lhong!" aku berusaha berteriak. Kumohon... siapapun itu, tolong aku!

Aku semakin panik dan meronta-ronta di dalam kolam. Gawat! Air kolam mulai masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku! Kami-sama... kumohon, tolong aku! Aku takut! Aku takut!

"T-t-ttoll... lhoong!"

GUK!

Aku tersedak. Leherku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Oh tidak! Kesadaranku mulai hilang. Dadaku sangat sesak sekarang. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan... dan... semuanya terasa begitu gelap. Namun, samar-samar aku mendengar suara. Seseorangkah? Kumohon... tolong aku...

"_KOU!"_

Dan semuanya menjadi benar-benar sangat gelap.

**END OF GOU'S POV**

**.**

**.**

"KOU!"

Haruka langsung saja menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam untuk menolong Gou. Ia tarik tubuh mungil Gou yang hampir mengenai lantai kolam. Ia kalungkan tangan Gou ke lehernya dan langsung menepi ke pinggir kolam. Haruka mengangkat tubuh Gou dan membaringkannya di tepian kolam. Haruka tampak panik dengan keadaan Gou yang sekarang.

"Ho... hoi! Kou!" Haruka menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Gou, berharap manajernya itu akan membuka mata.

Sayang, Gou tidak membuka matanya. Haruka semakin kebingungan. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, iya, menekan perutnya mungkin akan membantu! Tapi... Kou adalah perempuan dan ia...', pikir Haruka sambil meneguk ludah tak nyaman. Ia memang merasa sangat canggung dalam upaya membangunkan Gou. Bagaimana tidak? Gou seorang perempuan dan ia saat ini pingsan akibat tenggelam dan hanya mengenakan baju renang yang, emm, mungkin agak terbuka. 'Ah! Bukan saatnya memikirkan yang seperti itu! Bagaimana ini?!' Haruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat.

"Haruskah napas buatan?"

GLUK.

Ia menelan ludah kembali.

'Maaf Kou, aku terpaksa memberimu napas buatan!'

Perlahan Haruka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gou. Ia buka perlahan mulut Gou dan menekan hidung adik kelasnya itu. Haruka membuka mulut. Dengan ragu, pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap keraguan yang menelengkupinya akan pergi.

5 cm...

Haruka semakin mengeratkan matanya yang tertutup.

4 cm...

Hatinya berdebar sangat kencang.

3 cm...

'Sial! Pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah!' Haruka meruntuki keadaannya dalam hati.

2 cm...

'Sial! Sial! Tanganku... bergetar hebat...'

Dan di jarak 1 cm...

"Uhn..."

Gou sedikit bergumam dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia kaget bukan main karena sekarang ada Haruka yang tepat berada di atasnya seolah akan, em, menciumnya? Haruka yang juga kaget karena Gou tiba-tiba tersadar, hanya dapat mengejapkan mata. Cukup lama untuk kedua remaja itu saling tatap dalam keadaan kaget dan juga linglung. Namun, seolah ada yang menariknya, Haruka segera menjauhkan tubuh atletisnya itu dari Gou. Ia pun jadi salah tingkah terhadap gadis itu.

"Ah, itu tadi... kau pingsan, jadi aku hanya... ingin memberimu napas buatan..." Haruka memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Gou, dan juga menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di kedua pipinya.

"Uhuk, uhuk, Ha... ruka-senpai, ke... kenapa di sini?"

Gou berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk. Haruka yang melihatnya langsung membantu gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan gadis itu.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhn, kenapa Haruka-senpai, uhuk... uhuk... ada di sini?" tanya Gou lirih, tentu saja, tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit akibat air yang masuk tadi.

"Hei, jangan bicara dulu. Sebentar! Kuambilkan handuk dulu!"

Haruka segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Gou. Ia berlari menuju ruang ganti. Ia buka lokernya dan segera meraih handuk kering yang ada di dalamnya. Ia langsung berlari lagi menuju tempat Gou berada. Langsung saja ia bungkus tubuh mungil Gou dengan handuknya, berharap tubuh Gou tidak akan bertambah menggigil.

"A, ari... gatou, senpai..." Gou berucap lirih.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara dulu. Ayo menepi ke sebelah sana!" haruka meninjuk salah satu kursi yang ada di bawah payung besar.

Gou mengangguk dan menurut. Ia bangkit dibantu dengan Haruka yang membopongnya. Ketika berjalan pelan, ia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Haruka yang mengetahui rintihan Gou langsung memandang gadis itu heran.

"Akh!" pekik Gou sakit.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakiku..."

Haruka langsung mlihat kaki kanan Gou. Terdapat lebam kecil di pergelangan kaki kanan Gou. 'Ia terkilir rupanya'. Haruka beralih berjongkok di sebelah kaki Gou. Ia memeriksa kaki Gou.

"Apa kau tadi tenggelam karena kakimu kram?" tanya Haruka.

Gou mengangguk.

"Apa kau baru-baru ini terjatuh hingga membuat kakimu terkilir?"

"..." Gou tidak menjawab. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah jatuh atau tidak. 'Jatuh ya... ehm... kapan ya? Oh! Iya, Kamis lalu waktu pelajaran olah raga aku kan terjatuh waktu tes lari! Dan kakiku waktu itu sakit sekali...'

"Eto... Kamis lalu aku terjatuh sewaktu tes lari..." jawab Gou pelan.

"Hmm, mungkin karena itu. Otot pergelangan kakimu masih belum sembuh total, sehingga sewaktu berenang kau tenggelam. Dan sekarang kakimu jadi lebam begini. Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

"Entahlah, senpai..."

Gou berusaha melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia kembali merintih kesakitan dan ia goyah. Ia akan jatuh. Untung saja dengan cepat Haruka menangkap tubuh Gou. Haruka paham bahwa Gou tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu. Ia pun kembali berjongkok, tapi posisinya memunggungi Gou.

"Senpai?"

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan membawamu ke uks dan mengobati kakimu..."

"Ta, tapi..." Gou blushing dan gugup.

"Tapi kenapa?" Haruka mendongak menatap Gou.

"Ano, eto, aku... aku... mau ganti baju dulu..." wajah Gou semakin memerah.

Haruka terdiam. Ia menatap tubuh Gou yang masih terbalut handuk dan baju renang. 'Benar juga, ia masih memakai pakaian seperti itu. Dan aku sendiri masih memakai celana selututku yang basah. Kurasa kami berdua harus ganti baju dulu.'

"Baiklah, aku juga akan ganti baju dulu. Cepatlah naik, kugendong kau ke ruang ganti."

"I, iya..."

. . . . . . . . .

Suasana di uks kini hening. Hanya suara lirih tangan Haruka yang sedang mengobati kaki Gou. Ia memijit pelan kaki Gou dengan balsem. Gou hanya bisa menatap malu karena kini Haruka tepat di depannya dan entah kenapa hatinya jadi sngat berdebar-debar. Karena bosan suasana sangat sepi, akhirnya Gou angkat bicara.

"Ne, Haruka-senpai, kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya Senpai harus latihan dengan yang lain?" tanya Gou mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Oh, itu, aku disuruh Amakata-sensei untuk menjemputmu. Ia dan yang lainnya merasa khawatir kalau tidak mengajakmu ikut serta untuk latihan. Lagipula, ketika latihan timing, Amakata-sensei menolak untuk menghitung kecepatan renang kami. Dan kami juga kerepotan, jadi, begitulah..." jawab Haruka seadanya.

'Oh... begitu ya... jadi karena tidak ada yang mencata timing latihan mereka. Aduh, Kou! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan sih soal kedatangan Haruka-senpai?!' pikir Gou sedikit kecewa setelah mengetahui jawaban dari kakak kelasnya itu.

"Oh, begitu..." ucap Gou lirih, terdengar nada kecewa dari cara bicaranya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terlihat kecewa begitu?"

"Ah, tidak kok! Hanya perasaan Haruka-senpai saja mungkin. Hehehe..." Gou berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya dengan tawa garingnya.

"..."

"eh, hehe..." Gou mulai berhenti tertawa dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Haruka tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kemana?" Gou langsung kembali menoleh dan bertanya keheranan.

"Tentu saja ke tempat Makoto dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti sudah sangat menunggu. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"eh, itu... bukan begitu. Hanya saja... kakiku..."

"Tenang saja, aku menyewa motor di sana. Kau bisa kubonceng. Pasti tak apa-apa kalau hanya dibonceng, bukan?"

"Eh, emm... iya..." Gou menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya merona, ia sangat deg-degan dan malu sekarang.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan ruang uks bersama. Haruka masih menggendong Gou menuju parkiran sekolah. Ia dudukkan Gou di kursi penumpang. Setelah dia rasa sudah, ia menaiki motor tersebut dan memasaang helm. Haruka menyalakan mesin motor, dan ia langsung menancapkan gas. Dan mereka mulai pergi menuju Kota Nagaku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Nah, nah, nah...**

**Gimana? Ini chap 2 nya udah neko buat lama sebenarnya, hanya saja neko beneran belum sempat bisa publish, hehehe... #tertawa bersalah, T_T**

**Nah, sekarang neko mau balas review dulu:**

**Numpang Baca: ah terima kasih sudah sempat baca dan review. Hahaha... neko paham kok kalo pair ini sangat jarang, tapi harugou itu pair fav nya neko lho, beneran! XD**

**Fans Haruka-senpai: oke, ini udah neko update, terima kasih buat reviewnya yaa... :D**

**Kurama nii-sama: iya, ini udah neko update. Hahaha... tunggu aja ya, ntar endingnya sendiri neko masih belum tau, bakal happy ending atau enggak #plak – neko ditampar gou! Tapi trims buat reviewnya, XD**

**Dijah-hime: ini udah update, thanks buat reviewnya... :D**

**Riepan: ini udah neko update, arigatou udah review ffn neko ini, XD**

**Oke, bales review sudah. Nah sekarang, please read and review my second chapter, okay!**


End file.
